


Lui vive in te

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, the english version is called " He live in you"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Per il suo nuovo viaggio Riku riceve una importante fotografia come portafortuna e racconta a Mickey il suo strano rapporto con l'alba





	Lui vive in te

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_(He live in you – The Lion King 2)_

La voce di Prompto risuonò nella piccola casa:- Riku, dove sei? Tra poco arriverà, Mickey!-. Prese una fotografia e la mise dentro la tasca del maglione e attese l’arrivo di suo figlio.

Prompto aveva conosciuto il mondo di Destiny Island durante i 10 anni di oscurità e aveva deciso di trasferire lì insieme al loro figlio adottivo Riku di appena quattro anni, in attesa del ritorno di Noctis.   
Le cose non erano andate come lui e Riku avevano immaginato.

Noctis era tornato solo per poco tempo per poi sacrificare la sua stessa vita per riportare la luce sul mondo di Eos. Prompto non aveva retto il dolore e prendendo Riku si era trasferito in maniera definitiva a Destiny Island.

E non aveva neanche immaginato che durante i dieci anni di attesa trascorsi nelle Destiny Island, un uomo di nome Terra avrebbe scelto proprio Riku come suo successore del keyblade.

Riku scese le ultime scale di legno ed esclamò:- Eccomi, papà!-. Alzò la testa per guardare la reazione di suo padre di fronte al nuovo look che aveva scelto.

Prompto si mise una mano sulla bocca e mormorò con voce tremante:- Assomigli davvero molto a tuo padre quando siamo partiti per quel lungo viaggio per Altissia.-. Il nome di quella città e il viaggio per arrivarci scatenò in entrambi ricordi sia belli sia brutti.

Riku tocco i bordi della sua giacca e disse:- Al suo outfit ho aggiunto qualche tocco del tuo stile.-.

Prompto esclamò con tono orgoglioso e facendo l’occhiolino a Riku:- Lo sai che ho sempre avuto un ottimo gusto per la moda.-. Riuscì a strappare un sorriso a suo figlio.

Prompto mise una mano sulla spalla del figlio e mormorò con voce commossa:- Ho scelto questa fotografia come portafortuna per il tuo viaggio.-. Prese la fotografia dalla maglia e la mostrò al figlio e aggiunse:- Una delle tue preferite tra quelle che abbiamo scattato a Lestallum.-. In quella piccola città avevano passato dei momenti felici e Prompto aveva immortalato ogni singolo momento con la sua inseparabile macchina fotografica.

Riku osservò per un attimo la fotografia che lo ritraeva felice con i sue due papà, mentre impugnava per la prima volta il volante della Regalia e sussurrò:- Non può esistere portafortuna migliore di questo, papà!-.  Guardò ancora un attimo la fotografia e la mise dentro la tasca interna della sua giacca.

Sentì un rumore provenire dall’esterno e Riku disse con voce triste:- Devo andare, papà.-.  Sentì le braccia di suo padre stringersi in un forte abbracciò, che subito ricambiò con una stretta vigorosa.

Quando l’abbraccio si sciolse, Prompto prese la macchina fotografica e scattò velocemente una foto al figlio, che scosse leggermente la testa.

Prompto sorrise e poi disse con tono serio e mettendo la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra di Riku:- Cammina a testa alta, figlio mio!-.

Riku mormorò:-Lo farò! Come voi due mi avete insegnato!-. Prese un piccolo zaino e uscì dalla piccola abitazione di legno.

Prompto mormorò con tono preoccupato:- Spero, che vada tutto bene!-.

In quel momento, Prompto sentì qualcosa che lo abbracciava da dietro e dopo un delicato bacio sulla guancia e una voce così famigliare dirgli:- Andrà tutto bene! In fondo è nostro figlio.-.

Prompto rispose con voce dolce e lasciandosi andare a quella sensazione così nostalgica:- Lo so, Noct!-. Chiuse gli occhi fino a quando Noctis rimase con lui.

 

Mickey salutò Riku con la mano e domandò:- Sei pronto a partire?-. Diede una rapida occhiata al nuovo look del suo compagno d’avventura.

Riku rivolse lo sguardo verso il mare e disse:- No! Vorrei prima vedere l’alba sorgere …-. In lontananza il cielo cominciava lentamente schiarirsi.

Mickey guardò Riku e chiese:- Ami molto l’alba, vero?-.

Riku scosse la testa e rispose con voce seria:- No, prima odiavo l’alba! Quando mi svegliavo presto, venivo in spiaggia e lanciavo i sassi contro il sole che nasceva dal mare e Sora cercava di bloccarmi ogni volta. Dopo crollavo a terra e piangevo con tutto il dolore che avevo in corpo e dentro il mio cuore ha cominciato crescere l’oscurità-.

Nella sua mente tornò uno dei suoi scambi di opinioni con Sora.

 

_“ Riku, cosa stai facendo? Perché stai lanciando quei sassi nel mare?”_

_“Non voglio che il sole sorga, Sora!”_

_“Perché? Senza il sole non c’è la luce e senza questa il mondo muore!”_

_“Perché per ritornare a sorgere, il sole si è portato via uno dei miei papà!”_

_“ Riku …”_

 

Riku ritornò con la mente nel presente:- Poi il mio viaggio nel mondo delle tenebre ho cominciato a capire quando il sacrificio di mio padre era stato importante per il mondo. Ho cominciato quindi a non odiare più l’alba, ma a vederla come la strada che dovevo percorrere. La strada che mi ha lasciato il mio papà, che continua a vivere in me e con tutto ciò che di prezioso mi ha lasciato. E anche per questo motivo che quando Diz mi ha posto quella domanda, una volta usciti dal castello dell’Oblio, ho scelto senza pensieri di percorrere la via dell’alba-. Mise la mano nel punto esatto dove aveva riposto la fotografia.

Mickey disse con tono serio:- Tuo padre sarebbe molto orgoglioso di te!-.

Riku non rispose e osservò il sole finalmente nascere dal mare e portare ancora una volta la luce su Destiny Island e pensò “ Ti prometto papà che proteggerò tutto ciò che hai creato e protetto con il tuo sacrificio”.

Dopo aver visto il sorgere del sole, Mickey esclamò:- Andiamo, ora!-.

Riku sentì qualcuno dargli una spinta e una voce famigliare e cara fare la stessa raccomandazione fatta dall’altro papà:- Va, figlio mio e cammina sempre a testa alta. Io sarò sempre con te!-.

Riku non girò la testa e sussurrò a bassa voce “ Lo farò, papà!” e seguì Mickey per l’inizio della sua lunga avventura.


End file.
